Gewalttätige Gedanken
Auf dem Planeten der Mari wird B'Elanna Torres während des Landurlaubs festgenommen. Sie soll gewalttätige Gedanken haben, was bei den friedlichen Telepathen nicht gestattet ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Tom Paris kommt vom Planeten zurück mit einem Paket. Im Transporterraum begegnet er Neelix, der gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Rendezvous mit Talli ist. Tom fällt ein strenger Geruch auf, er kommt von Neelix. Dieser hat sich mit talchoktischem Moschus parfümiert und Tom empfiehlt ihm, beim nächsten Mal ein wenig sparsamer damit umzugehen. Neelix will noch andere Ratschläge, da er seit Kes etwas eingerostet ist, aber Tom meint, er solle einfach er selbst sein. Dann fügt Paris noch hinzu, dass er noch einen weiteren Rat habe, er solle weniger Moschus nehmen. thumb|B'Elanna wird gestoßen Als Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres und Captain Kathryn Janeway mit einem Mari namens Guill um eine Resonatorspule feilschen, wird B'Elanna von einem fremden Mari angerempelt. Dieser entschuldigt sich sofort bei ihr und Guill fragt B'Elanna, ob sie verletzt sei. Diese verneint und Janeway bittet B'Elanna, Neelix zu suchen, während sie den Handel mit Guill abschließt. Unterdessen unterhält sich Neelix mit Talli, einer Mari-Frau über die schlechte Ernte der Wasserpflaumen und sie fürchtet, dass diese nicht sehr süß sind. Neelix probiert sie und meint, dass sie wundervoll sauer sind und sich zum Einmachen wunderbar eignen würden. Diese liest Neelix´Gedanken, in denen er sich vorstellt, dass sie an seinen Barthaaren zieht und spricht ihn darauf an. Sie würde dies gern tun, er muss sich aber noch bis Geschäftsschluss gedulden. thumb|left|Eine Schlägerei entsteht Währenddessen macht Tuvok mit Nimira einen Rundgang durch die Stadt und erfährt, dass es seit Jahren keine Verbrechen mehr gab. Sie meint, dass ihr Beruf allmählich überflüssig wird. Tuvok möchte mehr erfahren und Nimira willigt unter einer Bedingung ein: Sie möchte die Voyager sehen und Tuvoks Methoden zur Verbrechensvorsorge kennenlernen. Auf dem Weg zum Transporter fragt Nimira Tuvok mit Hilfe ihrer Gedanken, warum dieser es vorziehe laut zu reden. Tuvok sagt, er hätte sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, da es wenige Telepathen in der Sternenflotte gibt. Während Lieutenant B'Elanna auf Neelix trifft und dieser meint, dass sie bereits vorgehen könne, da er mit der Examinierung der Produkte noch nicht fertig sei. Da werden sie von Lärm unterbrochen. Es gibt eine Schlägerei zwischen zwei Mari. Die Leute laufen zusammen. Janeway und Neelix überwältigen den Angreifer, Frane. Auf die Frage von Captain Janeway, warum er den anderen geschlagen habe, antwortet Frane, dass er es nicht weiß. Akt I: Verbotene Gedanken Auf der Voyager erklärt Tuvok Nimira den Zweck der Arrestzellen. Diese ist darüber verwirrt, doch Tuvok meint, dass die Arrestzelle hauptsächlich dazu genutzt wird, damit die Crew geschützt wird. Tuvok erklärt, dass sie vielleicht ein Individuum einer fremden Spezies einsperren, bis sie ihn den Behörden übergeben können. Tuvok erklärt, dass die Zelle in weniger als 1 % ihrer Reise besetzt war. Nimira wundert sich, dass sie es nötig haben. Harry Kim unterbricht beide und teilt mit, dass Nimira auf dem Planeten gebraucht werde wegen eines tätlichen Angriffs auf dem Marktplatz. Talli wird inzwischen von Neelix beruhigt, da sie nie so viel Blut sah. Sie hörteeinmal von jemandem hörte der verprügelt wurde und hatte wochenlang Albträume. Neelix legt seinen Arm um sie und redet beruhigend auf sie ein. Auf dem Planeten trifft Nimira auf Captain Janeway und Torres. Torres erkundigt sich, wieso niemand dem Mann half. Nimira antwortet, dass die Leute schockiert waren, da Gewalt hier so gut wie unbekannt ist. Sie bemühen sich allerdings um gründliche Ermittlungen. Daher bittet diese sie und auch Neelix, ein paar Fragen zu beantworten. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob sie seine Kollegen aus einem bestimmten Grund beschuldigt, was sie verneint. Sie werden in einen Raum geführt und Janeway gebeten sich in einen Stuhl zu setzen. Mit Hilfe eines Transkriptionsgeräts werden die engrammatischen Aktivitäten des Befragten protokolliert. Captain Janeway ist etwas skeptisch, da ihre Gedanken aufgezeichnet werden. Sie meint, dass es wohl schwierig sei, vor ihr ein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Daraufhin drückt Nimira Janeways Kopf gegen die Stütze und setzt sich an einen Tisch, der dem Stuhl gegenüber steht. Dann beginnt sie mit der Befragung. Nacheinander werden Janeway, Neelix und Torres verhört. Bei Torres erkundigt sie sich nach dem Zweck des Besuchs des Marktplatzes. Torres antwortet, dass sie sich mit Guill verarbredet hatte, da dieser sich am Vortag bereit erklärt hatte, ihnen eine Resonatorspule zu besorgen. Nimira erkundigt sich, ob sie einen der Männer vorher gesehen habe. Janeway antwortet, dass sie das Opfer zuvor nicht gesehen hatte, doch der Angreifer der Mann war, der mit Torres zusammenstieß. Sie fragt auch, wann dies genau geschah. Sie fragt auch nach den Gedanken. Janeway meint, dass sie gerade dabei war, die passenden Münzen herauszusuchen, da sie den Umgang mit Geld nicht gewöhnt ist. Neelix meint, dass er daran dachte, welche Torte er mit den Wasserpflaumen backen könne. Torres gibt hingegen an, dass sie etwas verärgert war. Nimira bittet sie daraufhin dies zu spezifizieren. Sie dachte, dass ihr Fuß wehtat und dachte, er sei ein Idiot. Nimira fragt auch, ob sie an Vergeltung dachte und in Gedanken daran kam, ihn zu verletzten. Torres fragt, wie sie sich daran überhaupt erinnern solle. Nach Zögern meint sie, dass sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde daran dachte und es dabei bewenden ließ. Sie fragt, welche Rolle es spielte, was sie dachte. Namira nimmt B'Elanna daraufhin fest mit dem Vorwurf von schweren gewalttätigen Gedanken, die zu einer schweren Körperverletzung führten. Akt II: Janeway erkundigt sich bei Nimira nach dem Grund der Verhaftung. In einer Gemeinschaft von Telepathen ist es notwendig, nicht nur seine Handlungen zu kontrollieren, sondern auch seine Gedanken. Früher haben sie stark unter Gewalt gelitten. Als sie gewalttätige Gedanken untersaagten, ist die Verbrechensrate sofort zurückgegangen. Seit beinahe drei Generationen ist sie praktisch bei null. Torres hält dies für lächerlich, doch Nimira erklärt, dass dies bei ihrem Volk seit drei Generationen zu einem friedlichen Zusammenleben geführt hat. Captain Janeway bezweifelt, dass gerade B'Elannas Gedanke für den Angriff verantwortlich sei, da Frane immer noch den Angriff ausführte. Jedoch meint Nimira, dass dieser körperliche Akt von Torres ausgelöst wurde. Torres wirft ein, dass bei ihnen jedermann für seine Taten selbst verantwortlich ist und Nimira erwidert darauf, dass bei ihnen jedermann für seine Gedanken verantwortlich ist. Janeway akzeptiert die Notwendigkeit. Sie wirft aber ein, dass auf dem Platz dutzende Personen waren und fragt, was sie so sicher macht, dass Torres Gedanke für das Verbrechen verantwortlich war. Nimira antwortet, dass die Mari nun einmal keine gewalttätigen Gedanken hätten. Janeway möchte die Beweise prüfen und nimmt das PADD an sich. Nachdem sie erfährt, dass B'Elanna eine engrammatische Reinigung bevorsteht, bei der die Bilder aus ihrem Gedächtnis entfernt werden, hat sie einen Tag Zeit von Namira bekommen, um die Beweise zu prüfen, die Zeit die es dauert ihre Instrumente zu rekonfigurieren. Anschließend geht Torres mit einer Sicherheitswache mit. thumb|Tuvok und Janeway gehen die Beweise durch Tom bedrängt Captain Janeway nach deren Rückkehr bereits im Transporterraum auf die Voyager B'Elanna zu helfen. Neelix ist bereits dabei eine diplomatische Protestnote zu formulieren und sie und Tuvok werden nach Löchern in der Anklageschrift der Chefermitlerin suchen. Als Paris fragt, was passiert wenn sie scheitern, antwortet sie, dass dann der Doktor hoffentlich eine gute Behandlung findet, um die Auswirkungen der Behandlung rückgängig zu machen. Kim meldet auf der Brücke Chakotay, dass alle von den Mari aufgefordert wurden, den Planeten zu verlassen. Da kommt Paris auf die Brücke und wendet sich an Commander Chakotay. Er bittet ihn um Hilfe, um B'Elanna zu befreien. Chakotay fragt nach, ob er einen bewaffneten Konflikt mit den Mari heraufbeschwören will. Paris meint arrogant, dass dieser Haufen von Pazifisten keine Gegner für sie darstellen würden. Chakotay meint, dass sie dem Captain eine Chance geben sollten, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden und gibt Tom Paris die Aufgabe, einen Rettungsplan zu erstellen. Dieser fühlt sich dadurch aber nur beschäftigt und ruhig gestellt. Chakotay gibt zu, dass dies auch einer seiner Gedanken war, aber wenn Captain Janeway erfolglos bliebe, dann schlage er den Befreiungsversuch vor. Tuvok und Captain Janeway gehen inzwischen die Beweise durch. Tuvok ist der Meinung, dass Nimira eine fähige Ermittlerin ist. Er zollt den Mari Respekt für ihre Bemühungen. Sie sind sich auch einig, dass Torres Gedanken gewalttätig sein können. Janeway glaubt allerdings nicht, dass ein böswilliger Gedanke ein Verbrechen auslöst. Auf Vulkan gab es die gleichen Probleme, bevor das Volk lernte die Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Es könnte laut Tuvok durchaus sein, dass B'Elannas Gedanke das Verbrechen ausgelöst hat. Captain Janeway findet unterdessen heraus, dass Frane wegen gewalttätiger Gedanken vorbestraft ist. Sie fragt Tuvok, ob er dies nicht etwas merkwürdig findet und Tuvok blickt sie an. Sie präsentieren Nimira ihre Erkenntnisse. Frane wurde viermal wegen gewalttätiger Gedanken und deren Verbreitung verhaftet. Doch sie gibt an, dass er jahrelang in der neurogenetischen Restrukturierung behandelt wurde und als geheilt gilt. Tuvok hält es allerdings für denkbar, dass Frane einen Rückfall erlitt und selbst für den Angriff verantwortlich war. Sie hat jedoch Beweise, dass Torres' Gedanke in Frane zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs vorherrschend war. Tuvok fragt nach anderen gewalttätigen Gedanken. Sie erwidert, dass sie sich langsam als Angeklagte vorkommt, doch Tuvok erklärt, dass er nur gründlich ermitteln will. Nimira sagt, der Fall sei bereits abgeschlossen, es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Sie meint, dass ihr keine andere Wahl bleibt und dieser Gedanke einer Unterdrückung bedarf, da es sonst zu einer stadtweiten Panik kommen kann. Sie appelliert an Tuvoks eigene Erfahrung und bekräftigt, dass dies notwendig sei, da ihre Kultur bis zum Erreichen der völligen Kontrolle über die Gedanken. Tuvok meint, dass er ihre Kultur nicht abwertet, aber seine Untersuchung fortsetzen muss. Akt III: thumb|Ein Mord geschieht Auf der Oberfläche diskutieren Neelix und Seven of Nine gerade über die Schuldfähigkeit von B'Elanna. Neelix erklärt, dass ihm Telepathie nie gefallen hat, da es schlecht für Handel und Beziehungen sei. Außerdem sei es schlecht für B’Elanna, doch Seven erwidert, dass die Schuld allein bei B’Elanna lag. Neelix fragt nach und Seven meint, dass Torres durch ihre Gedanken provozierte und den Gewaltausbruch hervorrief. Neelix hält ihr entgegen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie auslösen konnte. Darauf meint Seven, dass dann ihr Verbrechen Ignoranz war. Seven bezeichnet es als ignorant, einfach Kontakt zu anderen Völkern aufzunehmen, ohne viel über die Natur dieser Spezies zu wissen. Neelix meint, das sei eben Forschung und berge auch manchmal Risiken. Allerdings sei dies besser, als alles zu assimilieren. Seven erwidert, dass die Assimilation der perfekte Weg sei, um Informationen auszutauschen. Davon ist Neelix allerdings nicht überzeugt. Inzwischen trifft Miss Tember auf dem Marktplatz ein und Talli offeriert ihr die übliche Ware. Als Talli etwas herunterfällt, brüllt die alte Frau sie an, dass sie besser aufpassen sollte. Seven und Neelix hören einen Schrei und laufen dorthin. Neelix geht zwischen den Leuten durch und beugt sich zu Tali herunter, die seitlich auf dem Boden leigt. Unter ihrem Körper bildet sich eine Blutlache. Als Seven sich neben Neelix hinkniet, teilt dieser mit, dass Talli tot ist. Akt IV: An Bord der Voyager wird Neelix von Tuvok zu dem Vorfall befragt. Neelix kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass Talli tot ist. Tuvok äußert sein Beileid und beginnt dann mit einer Befragung. Neelix berichtet, dass er und Seven eingekauft hatten und gerade auf das Schiff zurückkehren wollten, als sie den Schrei hörten. Dann liefen sie hin und fanden die alte Frau vor, die über tallis Körper stand und immer noch das blutige Messer in der Hand hielt. Tuvok fragt, ob die Frau etwas gesagt hat. Dies verneint Neelix und meint, dass sie schockiert war, wie sie alle. Tuvok kommt dieser zu der Erkenntnis, dass es kein Zufall sein kann, dass zwei Angriffe innerhalb von zwei Tagen geschehen sind, in einer Stadt, in der das Verbrechen angeblich ausgerottet wurde. Sie werden von einem Offizier unterbrochen, der Tuvok über Interkom kontaktiert. Nimira bittet im selben Augenblick an Bord kommen zu dürfen, um mit Tuvok zu reden. Tuvok genehmigt dies und lässt Nimira in den Konferenzraum bringen. Neelix meint noch zu Tuvok, dass er den Verantwortlichen für Tallis Tod aufspüren und vor ein Gericht bringen soll. Im Konferenzraum erwartet Tuvok Nimira, die dann hereingebracht wird. Tuvok erkundigt sich nach dem Vorfall und Nimira berichtet, dass die Frau gerade verhört wurde und der Gedanke von B'Elanna auch diese Tat provoziert hat. Es können aber weder B'Elanna noch Frane für die Taten verantwortlich sein, da sich beide in Haft befinden. Sie weiß nicht, wie der Gedanke weitergegeben worden sein kann. Nimira erklärt, dass sie deswegen hier sei und bittet Tuvok um Hilfe, da sie noch niemals mit Mord konfrontiert worden ist. Sie meint, dass diesem Gedanken verfolgen müssen. Sie versucht herauszufinden, wo sich die alte Frau in den letzten Tagen aufgehalten halt. Tuvok will inzwischen B'Elanna erneut befragen, um möglicherweise übersehene Fakten zu erkennen. Dem stimmt Nimira zu. Tuvok macht daher mit B'Elanna Torres auf dem Planeten eine Geistesverschmelzung, um den Tatort selbst untersuchen zu können. Er beobachtet die Begegnung mit Frane, sie verspürte den Impuls zu schlagen und dann kam Guill zu ihr und fragte, ob sie verletzt sei. Er spürt, dass bei dieser Begegnung mehr geschah, als sie erzählt. Daher bittet er sie, sich zu erinnern. Sie erinnert sich, dass er sie an den Schultern packte, weiß aber nicht, ob er ihre Gedanken las. Sie meint, dass sein Anblick sie erschauern ließen, weil er etwas Furchtbares wollte. Dann schlägt Torres Tuvoks Arme weg. Sie fragt, wieso sie sich vorher nicht daran erinnern konnte. Doch Tuvok meint, dass sie vielleicht einen unbewussten Gedanken oder eine Intuition hatte. Tuvok will nun mit Guill reden. thumb|Handel mit dunklen Gedanken Kurz darauf sucht Tuvok Guill auf und möchte mit ihm über den Anschlag sprechen. Guill will mit ihm einen Termin für den nächsten Tag vereinbaren, da seine Kinder darauf warten, mit ihm zu essen. Guill versteht nicht, was er damit zu tun hat. Tuvok erläutert, dass er mit Torres bekannt ist und diese angeklagt wurde. Tuvok erinnert ihn an die Umstände des Handels, wie Torres fast umgerannt wurde. Er erinnert sich und meint, dass Tuvok Telepath ist. Guill fragt, wieso Tuvok sich für diesen Fall interessiert. Er macht seltsame Andeutungen über dunkle und unbewusste Gedanken, gegen die Tuvok kämpft. Es liest diese Gedanken in Tuvok und scheint fasziniert von dessen gewalttätigen Gedanken. Er meint, dass Vulkanier gelernt haben, Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Tuvok bietet an, seine Gedanken stärker zu verbergen, wenn sie ihn belästigen. Doch Guill erklärt, dass sie zu unterbewusst sind, um ihn zu beeinflussen. Er will Tuvok lehren, diese dunklen Impulse zu beherrschen, doch Tuvok lehnt ab, da er bereits über Mittel verfügt diese Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Guill geht angeblich nach Hause. Jedoch folgt ihm Tuvok unauffällig. Kurz darauf beobachtet Tuvok ihn dabei, wie er mit einem anderen Mari einen Geldaustausch vornimmt und ihm verspricht etwas Aufregendes für ihn zu haben. Als Tuvok von ihnen überrascht wird, gibt dieser zu, einen telepathischen Austausch von gewalttätigen Bildern durchzuführen. Nach kurzem Zögern, willigt Guill in den Handel ein. Jedoch müsse sich Tuvok seines Kommunikators entledigen. Guill schickt dann den anderen Mann weg und verspricht ihm Gedanken, die dunkler als alles vorstellbare sind. thumb|Guill wird von Gedanken überwältigt Nachdem Guill Tuvok einige Bilder gezeigt hat, will er dessen Bilder sehen. Tuvok meint, dass er einen Moment zur Erholung braucht. Guill erwidert, dass er denkt, dass er damit zurechtkomme. Jedoch erklärt Tuvok, dass er dies nicht gewohnt ist. Er erfährt, dass Guill gewalttätige Gedanken kauft, sie von Freiwilligen erhält oder diese einfach nimmt. Tuvok erzählt Guill, dass er gerne den Gedanken von B'Elanna kaufen würde, da es ihm nie gelang, ihren Geist zu erforschen. Stattdessen nahm Frane Torres' Gedanken. Er bittet Guill, ihm den Gedanken von B'Elanna weiterzugeben, doch dieser gibt an, ihn nicht zu haben und ihn auch nicht erlangen zu können, da Frane gesäubert wurde. Tuvok allerdings glaubt ihm nicht und vermutet, dass Guill den Gedanken noch besitzt, welcher zu dem zweiten Mord führte. Während er Guill zu Nimira bringen will, wird er von zwei anderen Mari angegriffen und nach einem Kampf überwältigt. Auf der Brücke der Voyager kann Chakotay immer noch keine Spur von Tuvok entdecken. Daher befiehlt Captain Janeway einen Multiphasenbioscan. Da meldet sich Nimiria bei ihnen und Kim öffnet einen Kanal. Diese konnte Tuvok nicht lokalisieren. Captain Janeway bittet darum, einen Suchtrupp auf der Suche nach Tuvok aussenden zu dürfen. Diese Bitte wird von Nimira verweigert, da sie weitere Gesetzesübertretungen nicht riskieren könne, mit dem Zusatz, dass bei B'Elanna die engrammatische Säuberung durchgeführt wird. Paris protestiert, doch Nimira meint, dass die Entscheidung getroffen wurde. Dann beendet sie die Verbindung. Widerwillig wird B'Elanna in einen Behandlungsraum hereingeführt und dann von einem Arzt betäubt – die Behandlung kann beginnen. Sie wird in einem Behandlungsstuhl festgeschnallt und das medizinische Gerät ausgerichtet. Dann beginnt der Arzt mit der Behandlung. Akt V: Die Mari führen Tuvok inzwischen durch einige Gänge. Tuvok macht ihn für die Gewaltausbrüche verantwortlich. Guill meint, dass die Frau diesen Gedanken wollte und er nicht dafür verantworetlich ist, dass sie ihn nicht kontrollieren konnte. Tuvok wird währenddessen von Guill gezwungen, seine gewalttätigen Bilder preiszugeben. Tuvok soll ihm die gewalttätigsten Bilder zeigen. Daher fordert er ihn auf näher zu kommen. Dann mach Tuvok eine Gedankenverschmelzung, da dies Guill einen tieferen Einblick in seine Gedanken geben wird, als er sich vorstellen kann. Er jagt Guill in seinen Gedanken und greift ihn an. Er drückt Guills Faust zusammen, dass ihm reale Schmerzen zufügt. Er zeigt ihm die wahre Gewalt und Guill bricht zusammen, als er sieht, wie Tuvok ihn in die Enge treibt, überwältigt und dann würgt. Als er sein Bewusstsein verliert, lässt Tuvok von ihm ab. Nimira lässt inzwischen die neurochemische Prozedur verstärken. Nimira wird bei der Operation von einem Komsignal von Captain Janeway unterbrochen und auf die Voyager gebracht. Diese erklärt, dass Tuvok neue Beweise gefunden hat, die Torres’ Unschuld untermauern. Inzwischen tritt Tuvok mit Guill von der Transporterplattform. Nimira wird in den Konferenzraum gebracht und erklärt, dass die Unterbrechung einer engrammatischen Reinigung höchst irregulär sei. Tuvok erklärt, dass Frane und Guill verantwortlich sind. Tuvok berichtet Nimira, dass Guill und Frane zusammenarbeiteten, um B'Elanna zu provozieren und dadurch an ihre gewalttätigen Gedanken zu kommen. Guill spürte bei Torres gewalttätige Gedanken. Sie provozierten ein gewalttätiges Erlebnis, um den Gedanken aus Torres zu extrahieren. Da der Gedanke von B'Elanna zu intensiv war, verlor Frane die Kontrolle und griff daraufhin sein Opfer an. Nimira fragt, wieso Guill und Frane sich freiwillig solch feindseligen Bildern aussetzen würden. Außerdem erwähnt Tuvok gegenüber Nimira, dass es einen Schwarzmarkt gebe, auf dem viele Bürger mit illegalen mentalen Bildern handeln. Nimira kann Tuvoks Schilderungen nicht glauben. Janeway meint, dass das Verbot gewalttätiger Gedanken nur dazu führte, dass ihre Bürger diese Gedanken im Verborgenen auslebten. Tuvok möchte, dass sie selbst Guill untersucht und sich überzeugt, dass die Bilder von ihm stammen. Sein engrammatisches Protokoll würde dies sicher bestätigen. thumb|Seven beim Captain Der Doktor meint, dass die Mari mit ihrer Prozedur nicht sehr weit kamen. Sie ist wieder diensttauglich. Daher fehlen ihr nur ein oder zwei gewalttätige Engramme. B'Elanna unterhält sich im Anschluss mit Tuvok. Tuvok meint, dass sie die Gesetze der Gesellschaften, die sie besuchen, respektieren müssen. Er hat einen neuen Respekt vor ihr gewonnen, da sie es doch erstaunlich gut schafft, ihre Gedanken im Griff zu halten. Sie weiß nicht so richtig, ob sie diese Einschätzung gut finden soll. Er weist aber auch darauf hin, dass diverse vulkanische Techniken ihr helfen können. Seven geht zum Captain und tritt einfach in den Bereitschaftsraum ein. Janeway bietet ihr einen Sitzplatz an, doch Seven steht lieber. Sie meint, dass sie ihre Meinung offenlegen soll. Sie meint, dass das Protokoll des Erstkontakts und ihr Ziel des Rückflugs zur Erde inkompatibel seien. Die Philosophie der Erforschung setze das Schiff unnötiger Gefahr aus. Janeway meint, dass dies allerdings eine langweilige Reise wäre. Sie meint, dass sie eine unstillbare Neugier auf das Universum haben. Seven bringt vor, dass es nicht akzeptabel ist, dass sie heute beinahe Tuvok und B'Elanna verloren hätten. Wenn man das Protokoll des ersten Kontakts nicht weiter befolgt, sondern sich fernhält von den Risiken, die dieses birgt, wäre es für alle sicherer. Captain Janeway gibt zu bedenken, dass es dann eine sehr langweilige Heimreise wäre. Seven versteht dies nicht und meint, dass sie abweichender Meinung sind. Janeway antwortet, dass sie sich vor dem Tag fürchtet, wenn dies nicht der Fall ist. Seven geht daraufhin wieder. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung In einer Szene führt ein Mari eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Lt. Com. Tuvok durch. Während dieser Szene sieht man einige kurze Ausschnitte aus dem Science-Fiction-Horrorfilm Event Horizon (1997, ebenfalls produziert von Paramount Pictures) und Erlebnisse aus früheren Missionen ( und aus der 3. Staffel) sowie die Zerstörung von Veridian III ( ). Verwendete Ausschnitte aus ''Event Horizon'' Datei: Schreiender Mann in Tuvoks Erinnerung.jpg|Schreiender Mann Datei: Brennender Mann in Tuvoks Erinnerung.jpg|Brennender Mann Datei: Verbrannter Körper.jpg |Verbranner Körper Die Uniform der Sicherheit wurde bereits in der TNG-Folge verwendet. Für diese Folge wurde sie jedoch leicht verändert, unter anderem, indem die Abzeichen der Wachen der Schutzzonen in & ergänzt wurden. Die Sternzeit, die in dieser Episode angeben wird, 51367,2, platziert diese Folge zwischen den beiden Episoden des vorhergehenden Zweiteilers (Sternzeit 51268,4) und (Sternzeit 51425,4). Dadurch, dass am Ende des zweiten Teils von "Ein Jahr Hölle" die Zeitlinie wieder auf den Beginn des ersten Teils zurückgesetzt wird, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Ereignisse dieser Folge sowie der nächsten ( (Sternzeit 51386,4)) anstelle der Ereignisse von "Ein Jahr Hölle" stattgefunden haben. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Random Thoughts (episode) es:Random Thoughts fr:Random Thoughts (épisode) nl:Random Thoughts Gewalttaetige Gedanken